remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Hel'Cathra
"For the greater good! For the Mytharii, and for me!" Summary The Mytharii of the Hel’Cathra work together in a tight-knit tribal or clan-like community among the outskirts of the Colony, only entering to scavenge and trade. They are extremely territorial and will aggressively protect their territories at any cost. Their preferred method is typically through use of overwhelming numbers to achieve victory because; a family member in need is the most important thing to any Mytharii. The collectivist society is programed into their very being. They never leave their brothers or sisters behind. Mytharii are a very warrior based society, some tribes even have 'tests of courage' and 'rights of passage' for the purpose of proving themselves and worth, but also to protect their society and tribe members. Only the Mytharii Elders and above can accept members into the tribe. The recruits are, almost always, fellow Mytharii. The xenophobic nature of the Mytharii species requires those outside the race to prove their trustworthiness--typically with a series of trials. Only brothers and sisters of the tribe may join without incident. Those outsiders which do manage to prove themselves attain the rank of ‘Trusted/Honored’ and are declared members of the tribe with limitations only on achieving high profile leadership positions. There is no application to join them! Simply roleplay with the clan elders in character to join up! (So yes, you can join! You don't have to be a Mytharii race to join the Tribe.) Story and Lore The Hel’Cathra Tribe was an old space explorers guild and tribe for the advancement of the Mytharii race, but when they fell to Earth, (in New Mexico of 1947) they were initially covered up, then treated poorly by the older governments, and cast out from society or placed into camps. After the Resource War, those left were granted their freedom by order of the System Alliance and the remnants of which retreated into the wastes of a ruined Earth. They now are starting to slowly interact with society, but remain as nomads or independent merchants, keeping their distance from others due to paranoia over their mistreatment. Due to the lies the Earth government before EarthGOV has spread, it has led to a lot of misconceptions among the other Mytharii, who now falsely accuse them of heresy for wanting to reside on Earth with the Humans. But in reality, they are simply too poor or unable to get through interplanetary-customs to be able to leave. The Tribe has now begun to mingle with other races and trade with them. Mytharii Culture - A Synopsis Mytharii are from Titan, but have mysterious origins, mostly because they were created by the Shivan many eons ago. They, however, have no idea of this. Much later, when sentient civilizations became advanced enough, they started discovering each other. The Mytharii had very powerful warp drives, and starship technology advanced quickly as a result. Thus the Mytharii were the first to discover and claim Mars. But during the Resource War, the Humans fought the Mytharii which brought an end to most of their claim. Being xenophobic of other races, and more traditional, Mytharii residing outside their homeworld shy away from other races, and live out in low population zones, like the wastelands, to form their own underground communities. They prefer deserts, where they can be isolated from local laws, free to do what they want and live their lives. Their xenophobia is persistent, but they are tolerant of other races after a period of defensiveness and distrust. As technolgy advanced, creature comforts became more numerous. Though others might laugh at a species that developed heat lamps for basking in rather than keeping food warm, it was this system of indulgence that led the Mytharii to a point of near cultural stagnation. Bath houses, sun beams, catnip incense, vat-grown meats and no shortage of pleasant company… eventually Mytharii society found themselves wanting for very little save excitement. They found it. Casting off technology or embracing ‘handicaps’ they hunted bigger and bigger game. Those who survived, those who returned told tales of their hunts--of forays into the deep reaches of space. Their collectivist society, always focused on contributions to the whole only encouraged opportunities to distinguish what few, brave individuals undertook grand hunts. And those who cut a higher profit margin dabbling with dangerous races and technologies. In time, it caught on. And while many, lazy cats still enjoy the comforts of home, more still engage in these ritualized celebrations: The Hunt, The Competition, and The Feast. These three mark the entirety of the Mytharii way of life. The choice of game, the manner of competition, and the celebration of victory vary only with the values of both Caste and Tribe. Such sport is not just for fun, but for prestige amongst their fellows. To receive these grand accolades, some hunts will be out of necessity, defined by pride, or purely for recreation. On other occasions, such hunts will be driven by survival. The grandest of feasts are held only after taking down the largest game they can find---most commonly Sand or Desert Worms. Every Mytharii within the tribe must have a role, purpose, and position. Traditional Mytharii are assigned into a caste at birth to fulfill a purpose or need within the tribe from Merchant to Warrior to Mender to those who ensure the continuation of the species. Each is raised, trained, and mentored in the Path of their profession. The Earthbound Hel’Cathra tribe is the only one which allows fully-grown members to choose their caste and, with council approval, to change that caste. Those who successfully petition must, once again, start from the bottom and relearn the ethos of their newly selected caste. Families and clans form Houses within the tribe to constitute the primary council members. They are NOT small in design. On their homeworld of Titan they reside in hive cities with populations (to match their prodigious breeding rates) of billions. On earth, this is still the case where members of the tribe seek to form their own Houses and families even if the scale is markedly different. Additionally, bloodlines are preferred kept within the Mytharii; incest isn’t frowned upon and those wishing to emotionally bond with outsiders are then encouraged to take the Kinship Ritual themselves to maintain the Mytharii heritage. Wartime “There are no rules in war--only objectives” -- Machiko Shimura While Mytharii will abide certain codes of honor, rules, and handicaps to heighten the thrill of The Hunt, these are meaningless come wartime necessity. Whether the tribe has suffered a grievous insult or has some grand objective for survival, its members not only band together but act in unison for ruthless efficiency. Trophies, when able, are still invariably collected from bodies of the freshly fallen. More bodies, more trophies, more glory, more honor. Death is a very natural part of life. The Council will decide targets for apprehension, imprisonment, and branding as the situation calls for such. Organization The Hel'Cathra Tribe follows a pyramid type structure, composed of a single alpha, two betas, and a council of houses, each member of the council leads their house. The tribe is further composed of six houses, each house following and doing a specific job. Voting and election participation is reserved to ranks above tyros, though the tyros may attend the meetings. Ranks # Alpha: These are the alpha cats of the tribe, they are the supreme leaders and their word is law, disobeying them is extremely shunned within the Mytharii culture.There is typically only 1 Alpha in any tribe, max. The Alpha has the main seat on the tribe’s council, and their vote counts as 3 tallies. # Beta: Seasoned Mytharii clansmen. Operating directly beneath the authority of the alpha, the Beta(s) are well respected and act as leaders or officers. Where the Alpha provides guiding vision for the tribe, the betas provide more direct oversight for weekly operations. If there is an area in which training is deficient, they may seek to task elders to focus the week’s training regime accordingly. Vote counts as 3 tallies on the council. # Elder: After engaging in their chosen craft for an extended period of time and demonstrating the necessary skills for leadership and mastery of their caste, these individuals are appointed to the rank of Elder. There is only one per house, and leads that house. They are afforded a seat upon the council and inclusion in decision making regarding tribe policy. Elders will often test and send Tribals and Prospects on quests or missions, then report their performance to the Betas and Alphas. Elders still work alongside the Tribal and will travel with them to keep them in check--showing them the way and lighting their path. (Elders don't have to be old) An Elder’s vote on a council counts as 1 tally. Helps swell ranks/recruits, helps mentor and train people to their designated job. In charge of administering recruitment and promotion trials. Handles and carries out PR/diplomacy decisions made by the council. # Exalted: These members are outsiders, that started out as Trusted (Below), and worked their way into positions of higher power of the Tribe. While these members are still seen as outsiders, they have earned a role that grants them a seat on the council with a ½ tally vote. It is only for non-mytharii that have joined, but have earned a place on the elder council. Mytharii culture dictates that non-mytharii cannot be leaders within a tribe, but the Earth bound Mytharii has made this exception by adding this role, as they have had to adapt to Earth. This rank is currently abolished under Alpha Jewel # Proven: These guys are the backbone of the tribe. They are the grunts, they do the heavy lifting, serving the tribe with everything they have in them. They do the brunt of the scavenging and collecting for the tribe. They also serve as scouts and defenders, and when necessary; soldiers. They are trained often, and tested constantly. They are kept sharp and disciplined so they may handle any situation. # Tyro: Prospects are thought of as 'recruits'. Fresh meat that has to prove their worth to the Alphas to be considered a full member. From day one, til the day the graduate from this position, they are taught the ins and outs of the clan, and about brotherhood and honor. They are never allowed to rest, they are put to the test all day and night, if they cannot keep up with the standards of Mytharii, they may not be one of the tribesmen. Only Elders and above can give Prospects tasks or quests to perform. Those that complete these quests gain full membership into the clan. It should be any Mytharii's proudest moment. These are the lowest of the low, but not lower than Trusted members. Brotherhood is blood deep. # Trusted: Trusted members are outsiders. or non-mytharii races that may join the clan officially but in a limited capacity, they may work with, follow, and help the clan, even allowed to stand on Mytharii Tribe territory. They are considered equal to fully fledged tribal members, but due to the Mytharii's ritual for brotherhood. If you are not a Mytharii, you are not really a brother. You must carry a Mytharii bloodline to attain ranks of Alpha, Beta, or Elder. “Trusted” may work very hard to become a Sentinel, Mender, Tinkerer, or, the highest honor an outsider can obtain; “Exalted” Only Alphas can bestow an outsider as "trusted" and will mark them with a special item called "Hel'cathra Medallion" That they may show to prove their status with the clan. Houses * House Tyro (Prospects/Tyros): Recruits to be trained and in charge of proving themselves and undergoing trials from the elders to find themselves a purpose in the tribe, their main focus is finding a way to serve the tribe.The Prospect is the first rank given. From here, When allowed a mission. The prospect is allowed to chose from the specialized ranks. Which is Sentinel, Tinker, Mender. Shadow Cats are special ranks and do not get a tag to represent themselves, as they are spy types, and that my cause metagaming. All prospects must complete one mission in order to prove themselves worthy of the tribe. Able to care for them, by doing basic things. Which Scavenging. They at least need to find useful items for the Tribe, to support them. This does not mean random junk. But actual usable items. This can be from magika stones, to metal sheets. Secondly, they must prove themselves able warriors, able to defend their tribe members or at least have some form of self defense. Those two basic things, if deemed successful by an Alpha, Beta, or Elder. They will be passing on from Tyro and given a real mission to advance in a specialized rank. ((An Alpha, Beta, or Elder MUST be present during this, no one else can promote you. Save RP logs.)) * House Den'ju (Sentinels): The Sentinel is the soldier or warrior of the Tribe. They are the ones that protect the tribe from enemies by brute force, or by prowess with a rifle, gun, knives. There are many types of warriors, but the basics stay the same. Protect, train to become better, be determined, and have discipline and honor. If those qualities do not even define you, you are probably not in the right Tribe. Yet, the mission is fairly simple. Challenge another tribe member to a duel, and win. Losing is not an option. If you lose, you try again after your injuries are healed. Should you lose continuously. Or after a maximum of four times. You will remain a prospect until you think you are ready to try again, or when the Alpha, Beta, or Elder deems it so. ((An Alpha, Beta, or Elder MUST be present during this, no one else can promote you. Save RP logs.)) * House Lo'kain (Tinkers): The Tinker is responsible for a lot of things. Making sure our walls don't crumble. That our base does not collapse, but most of all, the tinker uses the gathered scrap metals and other things to craft new items for the Tribe. So it's mission is fairly simple as well. To become a tinker, you have to gather the materials required to build an item of your choosing. You may not buy these items, nor get them for free. The challenge is to scavenge for them and find them yourself. Once found, you may build an item of your choosing. If deemed worthy of your efforts, the Alpha, Beta, or Elder will promote you to Tinker. ((An Alpha, Beta, or Elder MUST be present during this, no one else can promote you. Save RP logs.)) Remember that the Mytharii will have special crafting benches for crafting MagiTEK and some other items, no other groups can do this, so monopolize on this! * House Katja (Menders): The Mender is a healer, taking care of the sick, weak and wounded of the Tribe. Their mission will be somewhat of a challenge. As we cannot just injure a fellow tribe member in order for the Mender to prove their worth as a healer. Yet, Horizon is a hostile place. There are many citizens who find themselves injured on a daily basis. Or perhaps an illness that needs treatment. But, if you find an injured man/woman/animal, then you should radio an Alpha, Beta, or Elder and ask them to witness your skills as a healer. If they deem those skills worthy of your efforts, they will promote you to a Mender.((An Alpha, Beta, or Elder MUST be present during this, no one else can promote you. Save RP logs. Surgical access is not required for the role.)) * House Jak'inu (Merchants): Merchants are extremely important to the Mytharii, They pride themselves on two things: becoming the best warriors they can be, or being the best merchants in the system, with the most credits. They work with the tinkerers to craft wares and MagiTEK to sell to allies and outsiders, these credits will be donated to the tribe and used to supplement the Tribe as a whole, buying better equipment for you and your guild mates. It will benefit you and your group.The goal is to focus on amassing the most credits/crafted items. The role is an extension of their purpose for being. * House Ra'ja'ta (Shadowcats): The ShadowCats are a special role who only can be granted at special occasions, and special missions. They are scouts, spies, pickpockets, thieves and lockpickers. They operate in stealth and are mostly hardly noticeable, because of their speed, stealth and agility. The missions for these are three. They are also extremely dangerous missions, and you can get hurt doing these. But, if you think yourself a shadowcat, then you should attempt these. The first missions would be for you to scout the lands of our current enemy, or a faction that seems to be a threat at that time. You must closely observe them, note down weaknesses in their defenses, possible entry points, their strength. Any information that is worth gathering. Secondly, you must pickpocket someone. This can be anyone outside of the tribe, but not from the faction we are currently allied or have a ceasefire with. Preferably do this on factionless citizens. Do not get caught. If you get caught, this is by your own risk, and the tribe will not be responsible for your actions. Third, you must steal. This can be anything. From breaking into a private home and attempt to loot a safe, to a faction base. But, instead of breaking in, you could also manipulate or befriend the victim. Just do get back with something useful. When all three missions are completed, a log should be delivered to your Alpha, Elder or Beta. Shadowcats unfortunately will not get a special tag so they are not metagamed. They will appear as normal cats.((An Alpha, Beta, or Elder MUST be present during this, no one else can promote you. Save RP logs.)) Public Appearance We typically can be seen wearing dirty clothes, loin cloths, heavy jewelry, turbans, decorative tribal clothes or armor, metal armor. warpaint, and even ancient Mytharii technology and armors may be worn. War Trophies are often worn. The influence of of other cultures however is ever prevalent, so more 'modern' clothing is also acceptable. (Think predator from AvP) * Sentinels - Armor Plating, like armguards, pauldrons, etc. * Menders - Medical tools/bags, doctor masks, medical attire, etc. * Merchants - Big backpacks, display wares, traveling coats, etc. * Tinkers - Engineering Belt as a minimum, include other machining items, like tools and welding masks, etc. * Shadowcats - Cloaks, sound dampening gear, camouflage, lightweight and nonrestrictive, when not dressed as another house. * Tyros - General cat, non-specific, nothing exuberant. Expectations and Duties The Mytharii tend to mostly be Chaotic good or Chaotic neutral, because they mostly keep to themselves and only hunt or protect themselves to preserve their way of life, but if their society is threatened, they quickly turn on “warrior mode”. Due to their xenophobic nature, they often do not get involved too heavily in the affairs of others beyond trading.They are extremely cautious of other races, preferring their own kind. They have been known to attack or investigate strangers if they impede on Mytharii held lands without invitation. However they welcome merchants and others to trade with them once they are familiar with them. Sentinels often oversee the transactions and act as security. The Sentinels fiercely guard faction territory and only allow outsiders inside once checked. Ethos and conduct should be expressive and passionate rather than aesthetic or reserved.. Mytharii heavily believe in tradition, process, and doing manual labor over relying on technology like other races do. While they have advanced alien technology and weaponry, they prefer to use more traditional weapons and hunting and gathering techniques over anything else. They so heavily believe in these ways, that it is near religious. Something as simple as a hunt is a big event the Mytharii prepare for, and celebrate with large feasts and festivals. A traditional Mytharii will only use their advanced weapons or tools in emergencies or desperation. When the Mytharii have to rely on advanced technology, it is often MagiTEK tools or weapons they have crafted themselves. Conduct * We are the Mytharii. Ours is a brotherhood of valor. Together we hunt, fight, and feast. Train every day to grasp victory and extend our reach to the heavens. * Scavenge to survive. Hunt to remind us why we live. * Defend the stronghold. * We honor all battles as a challenge, if we fail we must train harder, become tougher, we do not give up. We never run, we do not back down. Never dishonor the clan or your brothers and sisters. * Fight to prove your worth, and defend your brothers and sisters. Fight for the greater good of us all, fight for what is right, fight with the fire and passion of your forefathers. * Teach our ways to the little ones, bring all Earthbound Mytharii together as one. For the greater good of our tribe. Duties * Scavenging, collecting, picking, hunting. We are always bringing in supplies from the outsiders that dump them off. Try not to get too close to them! * Selling, trading, buying. We are always trying to cut a deal, the clan needs credits and food too! A lot of Mytharii are seasoned merchants while others are warriors or healers. * Defending and protecting, There's a warrior in every Mytharii, from the moment they are born. Fighting for our lands or our peace is commonplace. Recruitment Once a player wants to join, roleplay with them and then bring them to the the Elders, Betas, Exalted) or the Alphas. Induct them any way you see fit, through trials of training, arena battles, or with quests, rituals, or series of tasks the elders, betas, or alphas deem necessary There is no application process for this faction, you must roleplay your way in by gaining our trust. Dual Enlistment After a member has become sanctioned within the tribe, they must devote themselves to the tribe. You are not allowed to join another faction, however having a second civilian job is permitted. If you are caught betraying the guild, you will be terminated and your gear and access to the base and it's stipend will be revoked. Certain groups are off limits, due to conflicts of interest. Working for any job that assists EarthGOV in some way is extremely frowned upon. Termination/Resignation Those who are punished, fired, move on, retire, or leave the tribe for any reason, must return their equipment that the tribe supplied them ONLY to the Guild Master. If they do not, they must be hunted down for it and have it confiscated by any means. " Race Changes Over time, Honored/Trusted members of the tribe may wish to fully embrace the Mytharii way and undergo the Kinship Ritual. During this time, the Trusted is encouraged to seek ‘sponsors’ within the tribe whose House they wish to claim as their own. These members are then formally adopted by the sponsoring House and the family therein. Once sponsored, the House will donate blood or genetic material from its members to make the former Trusted a recognized Brother or Sister of the family. Those wishing to change away from their heritage and away from Mytharii are not ritualized. Met with scorn and disdain, it is an unspoken taboo. Members will be unceremoniously stripped of acquired titles and privileges exclusive to blooded Mytharii and relegated to the Trusted position--a very tenuous position. Slang and Language * Raka: Village idiot, stupid. * Hi’immi: Great Hunt,Celebration hunt * Syi-Ko: Ballistic Weapon/gun * Sy-Lore: Melee weapon/blades * Sy’gon: Great Weapon/Big weapon/WOMD (Weapons of mass destruction) * Seether: Warrior * Kage Seether: Grandest Warrior/Strongest Fighter * Phage: Magika user / Witch * Goven: Non Magika user * Jubei: Home/Base * Yarn’en: Trackers, Hunters, Huntresses * On’Kai: Proven, Trusted, Friend, Great Ally, Sister, Brother. * Breeder: Mytharii in heat, good for mating with. Ripe. * Mother/Mistress/Lady/Matriarch: Female Alpha * Sa’jha: Male Alpha * Serra’Vee: Council member Goals Performing any these types of roleplays, or even variations of these roleplays, as a member of this faction, and turning in the logs to your faction leader will be rewarded with a Mega Credit, once a month. * Hunting: Bringing back any sort supplies, food, materials for crafting to SHARE with your faction is very important, since the Mytharii live off the land, they also must farm and hunt for their livings. Sharing is most important, and not just resource gathering, but doing a roleplay centered around this is key. Don't just dump items into a chest without telling anyone. Supporting the faction is a big deal! Also, you may earn an additional mega credit if you include other faction members in on your hunt and making it a group roleplay! Mytharii hunt for more than just food, they also hunt for sport, rituals, or celebration. For example, they may host a huge hunt to welcome in a new a season, followed by a feast and celebration. Most Mytharii hunt with no firearms, but choose to hunt only using tools or melee weapons; the ultimate test of their skills and bragging rights. Sentient targets, outside of council approved bounties, wartime, or shadowcat operations are considered taboo. * Sparring: Mytharii are big on keeping physically fit and ready for a hunt. Being in peak physical shape is key, If your body is not rippling with muscles, even the females, you are not a proper Mytharii in the eyes of the elders. Daily training rituals are common place, albeit on a dummy in the quarters or training with another Mytharii. It's also a good way to practice the combat system and learn about your build! * Celebrations and Feasts: Almost every new season is celebrated by the Mytharii and a great hunt and feast is always laid down and enjoyed by the entire clan. Organizing this is a great public event! * Ceremonies: Just like a celebration (listed above) when a cat gets promoted up in ranks, a huge feast, followed by an orgy of love or a hunt for sport is performed, as a show of good fortune within Mytharii culture. * Fortune readings: Mytharii are not religious, but they are superstitious! Once a week they gather around the great magika crystal in the main halls of the den, in a circle formation to gaze into its infinite wisdom. They try to foresee events, predict the weather for farming, or grant and bestow good luck on one another. Organizing a crystal gathering for more than 2 person can net you an extra Mega Credit! These should be at least a weekly event. * Training lesser ranks: Much like Sparring, Mytharii are keen to train to stay on top, and they are only as strong as their weakest links. Higher ranks in the clan will often take a underling, much like a Jedi master and Padawan. If you spot a new faction member, take them under your wing, teach them about the combat system OOCly, and how to fight ICly. Spend time roleplaying with- -them. Make them feel welcome here, teach them your ways, how to hunt. You'll make a new lifelong friend and companion at your side! * Consulting the council: The Elders, beta and alpha make up a council. Every so often, you may hold elections for more elders, call for meetings with the council to discuss new adventures, hunts, political matters, Basically involve and inform your superiors of what you have been up to. Let them govern the clan's next actions, and any good Mytharii respects the council's word as law. * Merchants: Mytharii are known throughout the sol system as the BEST blacksmiths and merchants. Got extra gear your clan mates don't need? Start selling it off like merchant. Extra points if you make a cool little floaty merchant boat! * Arena Hierarchy: Asking the Alpha for a public tournament is a good way to train and prove yourself. In Mytharii culture, the strongest cats are typically the highest ranking cats. 1 on 1 battles in an officially tourney to determine if you rank up or not is a test, only if the Alpha and council approves and you have completed other trials. * Body guards: Sentinels are the personal bodyguards to the Alpha's and any high ranking member of the Mytharii when they travel outside of their camp or meet with any other faction or outsider, they are to be constantly and fiercely guarded by only their most TRUSTED of clansmen. Trying to become a Sentinel is like becoming the honor guard of the Mytharii and something you should take great pride in. Captured by Mytharii This section is how to handle what happens when you capture an enemy, what they and you can expect! Firstly, talk to the other players, tell them they have a choice. Explain to them they can choose to be captured for a 12 hour period, or do a long term capture, where they are held until they either escape, are rescued, or released, or they simply don’t wish to continue the RP anymore. Sometimes they may opt to do a fade to black situation. This is only okay in the situation that the two of you cannot come to some type of roleplay. While it is not uncommon for Mytharii to place trespassers in ‘holding’ to be interrogated, any interment of a longer time frame should be cleared through the council. Remember, do NOT just lock away a prisoner and run off. Roleplay with them. It's no fun for them to sit in a cell by themselves and log off. Keep roleplaying with them. You may do a multitude of things to them. Secondly, after everything has been established, most Mytharii won't kill prisoners, They will treat them with some honor. Locking them away in some type of cell and feeding them just a few scraps a day. You may interrogate them for information on enemies or what they were doing. Mytharii have some torture techniques they may implement, such as laying coals on their bodies until they talk.Mytharii ALWAYS brand their prisoners, not to claim them as slaves, but to mark them as an enemy that has been defeated by us, the prisoner must wear a tattoo of shame for the rest of their life. (But this requires player consent from the other party.)Category:Factions Category:Organizations